


【海森】醋坛子打翻啦！(改编自作者本人的梦境，甜，微ooc，有小彩蛋)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Chris Hemsworth, parellel universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *我猜是海森来吹我发文？竟然之前出现在我的梦境，所以就出现这篇文，短短甜甜就这样，梦境也是大约大约写出来，正文会有些不同，梦境如下，角色可能ooc，文笔渣与错字我的锅





	【海森】醋坛子打翻啦！(改编自作者本人的梦境，甜，微ooc，有小彩蛋)

**Author's Note:**

> 以下为梦境
> 
> 梦见海总与抖森在玩游戏被分成一组，然后我冲过去从抖森背后抱过去。哇！抖森的背后真好抱，你们也知道抖森都有点小调皮，突然就一直用他的胡子不时蹭着我的手背。老实说，我到现在都似乎记得他蹭过我手背的感觉！！！emmmm，这都是不是重点，然后我不知为何很高兴地一直叫着抖森，哥！哥！的时候，我就抬头一看，只见海总的死亡眼神盯着我们，抖森似乎没有发觉到海总的眼神，只有我看到这可怕的眼神一直看着我！这就让我有幸见识到什么叫做Alpha中Alpha！  
> 然后我就醒来了，我能说！这眼神不是一般可怕！而是一个Alpha的醋坛子打翻了的可怕！

Tom有个与他非常亲密亲妹妹，名字叫Susan，Susan比Tom小了整5岁。

虽然他俩兄妹相差5年，这妹妹却从小就很粘他，超喜欢突然就从后面就抱着Tom。

有时候Tom都会被她这个妹妹突然来个背后的扑抱给吓着，可无奈这妹妹是个可爱的生物，Tom Hiddleston先生本身就是个脾气极好的男人，自然对这妹妹没有任何法子。

今天的英国伦敦是个难得的好天气，但现在Tom却依然全身赤裸趴在床上，身上仅仅只有一张白色的被子遮盖着一夜激情后留下暧昧的红点。

等他被已经梳洗完毕后换上常服的男友问道要不要一起去超市买些早餐要用的食材。

Tom想了一下冰箱内还有没有布丁，好像昨晚他买了许多各种口气的布丁回家，最后被男友疑惑地问他吃的完吗？自己则还拍着心口很有自信地说包在他身上。

Tom想完后把手从被子伸出来，朝Chris的方向挥了挥，还带着刚睡醒有重鼻声的声音说了不要。

Tom认为如果没办法再买布丁就会让他失去他要出门的动力了，何况昨天他才被这小他两岁的男友折腾了一夜，他根本就不想起床，当然不出门！

听到Chris无奈地说了一句，好吧，那么我就出门了，我很快就回来做早餐了，Tom随意地应他一声，回应Tom的是Chris轻声地为他关上房门的关门声。

“哒！”听到大门传来一阵关门声音，Tom将盖在他胸前地被子拉上来，然后盖完他整个头。

“呼噜...呼噜...”Tom闭上眼睛后很快因为安静的室内又陷入睡梦中，可这平静的时间过得很快。

才没有片刻时间，门铃响起来了，Tom揉过眼睛，随便套了一件衣服，还没想到谁会在这个时候找他。

Tom打开门后，看到一个金发墨绿色眼眸的女人在他的门外，见到Tom的时候就向他叫一声，“哥！”

Tom泡着一壶红茶，不禁感叹自己多久没有亲手泡红茶了，都习惯Chris帮他泡红茶，“怎么啦？Hemsworth先生他经常帮你泡红茶的吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”听到妹妹的声音从后面传来，Tom转过头，妹妹正靠着墙壁一手叉腰地看着他。

“因为你似乎有点生疏了。”Susan笑着说道。

“滴哒！”Tom听到自家的大门被打开了随之又关上，熟悉的脚步声渐渐地发大却突然完全没有声音。

Susan转过头，Tom则探头一看，就看到一脸疑惑的眼神看着他与他的妹妹的Chris，Tom噗哧地笑着说道：“Chris！这是我那位当教师的妹妹Susan。”

“Chris，你演的Thor真帅气！不过我更喜欢你在...”之后他们三个回到客厅坐下后，Susan率先抛出话题，这让Tom很高兴自己不必想话题来避开尴尬的气氛。

由于Chris与Tom都是一名演员，他们话题都不时围绕关于电影或是演戏这些方面的事。

正当他们聊得有些起劲时，Chris的电话铃声响起，Chris不好意思地接了电话站起来走到一旁听电话。

Susan也说要去一趟厕所，无聊的Tom只好拨开手机荧幕，刷起他许久没怎么开的推特。

才刷了没多久，突然感觉背后一沉，Tom就知道是谁突然从他背后突袭了，加上眼前有一双油上淡黄色的指甲油修长的手，他更加肯定在他背后的人是谁。

“Susan，你就那么喜欢突袭我？”

“因为哥的背后很舒服嘛...”听到妹妹有些撒娇的语气，Tom才想起妹妹自从当了老师后再也没有对他撒娇有多久了，现在竟然能听到妹妹的撒娇，真的是很难得。

“嘿，哥，如果你在发梦我就瘙痒你了。”Susan突然的放话要瘙痒他，Tom瞬间回过神来，要知道他最怕被人瘙痒他的脖子。

Tom瞥了一眼似乎快要听完电话的Chris，然后拍了妹妹的手说道：“Chris要听完电话了，你坐回去吧。”

“不要，等他说完先。”Susan一秒拒绝了Tom。

“...你真的不坐回去？”Tom问道。

“嗯！”Susan肯定的语气。

Tom看着光滑的手背，下巴往手背轻轻摩擦一下，感觉到背后的人有些吓到，他笑着说道：“Susan，我早就问了你要不要坐回去，你...”

“哥！哥！你的胡子很痒！不要这样玩。”Susan虽然那么说，手与背后都还没离开。

Tom笑着又用胡子蹭一下妹妹的手背，这次Tom感受到背后的人瞬间僵硬了，她什么都没说就离开了Tom的背后跑回原位坐下。

Tom看了一眼也随着坐下的Chris，很快就猜想到发生什么事，直到妹妹离开后。

Chris莫名其妙把Tom扑倒沙发上猛吻了一下，之后Tom喘着气地问道：“Chris，你这是又打翻哪家人的醋坛子？”

END

小彩蛋(Susan的视角)：

Susan发誓。

她从今以后，不会在Chris Hemsworth这个澳洲男人的面前从哥哥的背后抱着哥哥。

因为这回事让她经历了有史以来最可怕的吃醋而引来一个可怕眼神。

她原本只是想要逗一下他哥哥，然后却没有想到哥哥竟然用胡子蹭了她后背，被胡子碰到的手背还挺痒的，她原本想要可以抱着哥哥的当儿可以停止哥哥这种有些恶作剧般的动作。

Susan感觉到一个强烈的眼神，她抬头一看，瞬间听到一把打破坛子的声音似乎在她耳边响了。她竟然看到她哥哥的男朋友已经听完电话，正死死盯着她的手背与哥哥，Susan对上这死亡般的眼神后，她立刻吓得心都快跳出来地放开她哥哥。

Susan努力保持淡定地回到原位坐，在Tom询问她吃了早餐没的时候，Susan还没吃早餐也说吃了早餐后，谎称她等一会有事要忙就离开了。

自从那天起，Susan真的知道什么叫做，所谓Alpha中的Alpha的男人。

END


End file.
